Digi Twilight
by Give Mari the Cookies
Summary: After being swallowed by a blinding light, Bella ends up in the Digital World soon meeting the Digidestined. After being missing for days, the Cullens and Jacob search for her soon going there too. Will the Twilight cast ever get home? Pairing inside.
1. Where Did She Go

Me: Yo!

Kari: Shouldn't you be working on your other stories?

Me: Gomen, I just keep getting lazy to update my other crossover and my second story will hopefully be uploaded by the end of the week. Anyways with Eclipse coming up and me going obessed with that and Digimon Adventure 02, I decided to do a crossover. Pretty weird huh! So yeah this came to my head, thinking what would happen if Bella (vampire already) came to the Digital World during the Digimon Emperor Arc. With the Cullens (and Jacob) being worried cause of her being gone for days and somehow go to the Digital World too. I think it's funny cause of the Cullens being vampires (immortality) and Jacob being a shape shifting Werewolf (also immortality) meeting the Digidestined (who are like in middle school), is too awesome. BTW, I'm doing English version for Digimon (cause of the Cullens, I mean, come on, United States, take a hint) so yeah. I won't update this as much cause you know, two other stories to work on. Oh yeah since Bella is a vampire in this fic, yay Nessie will be in it (she's adorable) Okay, I choose Bella to do disclaimer since the 1st Chapter is mainly about her into the Digital World.

Bella: Co0Ki3Z doesn't own Digimon or the Twilight Saga. If she did, she would've done whatever she wanted with Digimon and changed some things in the Twilight series.

Me: Yup. Oh yeah pairings (I forgot tee hee) :

EdwardxBella

JasperxAlice

EmmettxRosalie

CarsliexEsme

KenxYolei

Me: Yeah I'm keeping it straight you here. I just didn't want to do JacobxNessie. I mean Nessie is still a kid. Okay enough stupid babbling, on with the 1st Chapter!

Note: Some characters (maybe all :D) will be OCC once in a while!

/

Chapter 1- Where Did She Go?

_Bella's POV:_

My days have always been the usual. It's mostly Edward and I taking care of Nessie, hunting for food, and still trying to improve some of my powers that I've learned during the time the Volturi were trying to kill us. The days were always the same, but today, something weird was about to happen.

Today I decided to hunt for food by myself instead of being with Edward and Nessie. When I was in the middle of trying to catch a deer, I saw a very bright light in the distance.

I ran towards it, thinking it was a fire, but when I reached a good 5 feet in distance, the light was overwhelming. Just as I was about to runaway, the flashing light swallowed me. I saw a passage of different colors. Once I reached the end, I blacked out. (A/N: She didn't really black out. She's a vampire.)

_Digital World, With the Digidestined-Normal POV:_

Veemon sat up and panted, "I think we'd better call Tai!"

"But that'll take too long!" Davis protested. "Help me dig before we find more trouble!"

"Trouble has found you!" a voice boomed over the desert.

"What have you done?" Davis yelled, standing up and clenching his fists. "Where are my friends?"  
"Your "friends" as you call them, are here with me. Come and see if you dare!"

"Hurry!" Davis shouted as they took off running. "The ground could open up and swallow us again!"

"I wanted to start getting some more exercise but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind!" Veemon panted as they raced across the desert.

"I'm more worried about our friends now!" Davis replied.

"We're coming, you guys!" Veemon called as we kept running.

"There he is!" Davis spat, glaring up a tall hill, "You're gonna get it!"

The Digimon Emperor cackled, "Oh, I'm SO scared!"

"You should be!" Davis hissed. "Where are they?"

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy. And so, it would appear, are you."

"Oh, no! Guys!" Davis shouted. His eyes widened with horror as he saw all of them tied up and dangling from a bridge.

"Davis, RUN!" Kari screamed.

"Get out of here while you still can!" TK shouted, struggling against the ropes that bound him.

"Don't turn your back on the Emperor!" Cody added, wincing as the ropes chafed against his skin.  
"Well?" Yolei snarled, "Don't just stand there. Save me!"

"We're coming!" Davis started towards them.

"Not so fast!" The Digimon Emperor cackled. Just then the hill in front of them started trembling and the rocks started to shatter.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, grinning evilly.

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny!" Veemon said hopefully, just as the boulders completely shattered, revealing a large, angry mutant-dinosaur like Digimon, with three heads! One normal, one made of bone, and one made of metal.

"Or not…" Veemon finished shakily.

"What is that thing, Veemon?" Davis yelped.

"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand, and a skull for the other! His attacks are Tri-Flex Force and Dragon's Bite!"

"What luck you all stopped by!" The Digimon Emperor cackled. "You see, it's Deltamon's dinnertime, and I think eating all of you makes a balanced meal, hmm?"

All of the captured Digimon and children screamed as Delatamon sniffed at them and drooled hungrily.

"NO!" Davis shouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The Digimon Emperor said, grinning slightly, "You see, I've given Deltamon orders to simply eat your friends if I'm attacked."

"I'll never let you get away with this!" Davis yelled furiously.

The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow. "It appears you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy…on your knees and beg!"

Davis let out an angry yell of, "Forget it!"

The Digimon Emperor cackled, "You both heard me! If you want me to show mercy…_ "You must beg for it."_

"Well?" The Digimon Emperor hissed. Davis looked down with desperation in his eyes.

He scowled then finally sank down on his knees.

"Please, master. Spare our worthless friends." The Digimon Emperor ordered.

"Please, master, spare our worthless friends." Davis muttered as well.

"That's excellent!" the Digimon Emperor cackled. "Now your Digimon!"

"NEVER!" Veemon snarled.

"Just do it Veemon." Davis said grimly.

Veemon slowly sank to his knees.

"Seeing you squirm is so delicious!" The Digimon Emperor smirked, laughing, "You are so entertaining, maybe I should take pity on you."

"Really?" Davis said through clenched teeth.

"As you can see, Deltamon only has three mouths, but there are four children. Therefore, you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all."

"What?" Davis shouted, jumping to his feet, "No deal!"

"That…or they all die."

"So I have to choose?" Davis said angrily, "How the heck do you expect me to pick one over the others?"

The Digimon Emperor smirked. "Obviously, the decision must be made delicately. However…you only have till the sand in this hourglass runs out!"

"Don't worry about me, Davis!" Kari shouted, "Save one of the others!"

"Davis, you guys have got to get out of here-NOW!" TK shouted frantically.

"Oh sure, make me look bad!" Yolei spat, **"Fine,** then don't save me!"

"We trust you, you guys!" Cody called, "Think of something!"

"I…I…I just can't do it!" Davis cried, burying his head in his hands.

"_How can I choose one and condemm the others?" _he thought desperately as he watched Deltamon drool in anticipation of fresh meat, _"Kari!…TK!…Yolei!…Cody! I can't bear to lose any of them!"_

"ARGH!" Davis snarled, burying his head in his hands as well.

The Digimon Emperor roared with laughter, _"You brought this on yourself! This is for making me look like a fool!"_ He grinned as the last sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass, "Time's up! Say goodbye!"

"**NO**!" he screamed.

"Take me instead!" Davis pleaded, leaping to his feet.

The Digimon Emperor snickered, "You think YOU can satisfy his hunger? Alright, Deltamon!"

He looked up to see Deltamon snarling over him, bearing his teeth in a snarl and drooling,

"Davis," Veemon yelled in horror, "if you've been holding back and planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell surprise!"

"Surprise?"

"Very funny!"

Suddenly the sky started turning to different colors, soon turning to white. Then a light blue light started falling, hitting hard into the sand causing a crater. In the crater, a young brunette with shiny ruby eyes, skin that looked as hard as granite, even shining too, slowly came out of the crater. She looked at her surroundings and saw the terrible situation. She knew she had to do something. She ran towards the red head boy, knowing in some way that he needed help. (A/N: Human running)

'Why the hell am I here? Why am I trying to help that boy? Even though I don't know, I still have to help him without completely exposing what I am,' though the young girl as she was a good 5 feet from him when suddenly the ground opened up revealing a bug like creature.

"Surprise? It isn't even my birthday!"

"Digmon?" Davis gasped. From above there were shouts of, "Incoming!"

"Nerfertimon! Pegasusmon!" Veemon said, his mouth dropping open.

Just then the other kids raced towards them.

"It's just an illusion!" TK panted. "We're all right!"

Davis pointed at the kids tied up. "Then who's that? And who's she?" Also pointing to the tall brunette

The kids and Digimon tied up suddenly morphed, into drooling, blank-eyed Bakemon!

"What are those?" Davis yelped, "…What are they, Veemon?"

"Despite their obvious hygine problems, Bakemon are able to impersonate any creature! Their attack is called Dark Claw!"

"I can't believe it!" the Digimon Emperor shouted, "You dumb Bakemon, I had them right where I wanted them!"

"I can't believe you pulled that trick on us!" Davis shouted, "Go get him Veemon!"

"It'll be my pleasure!"

"DigiArmour Energize!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

"Will you worthless Bakemon just go and get them already?" The Digimon Emperor screamed.

"Here they come." Pegasusmon said grimly.

"Like mosquitos." Nerfertimon added.

"Attack them!"

"Dark Claw!"

The Digimon screamed as the Bakemon punched them as hard as they could, anywhere they could.

"We can't beat all of these Bakemon at once!" Kari said anxiously.  
"It's the Dark Rings!" TK exclaimed, "That's how the Digimon Emperor is controlling them-like a general leading his army!"

"Not for long!" Davis snarled, "I'm gonna get that guy!"

Flamedramon and Digmon both snarled under the attacks of the Bakemon.

"Finish them!" The Digimon Emperor ordered. He smirked, "I have them now…"

"NEVER!" The Digimon Emperor yelped as Davis tackled him and they both skidded down the hill.

The pale brunette looked at the scene unfolding at the top of the hill.

"I'll stay here and guard the hill!" Wormmon called after his partner.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and destroy me," Davis snarled as they both skidded down the hill, his hands around the Emperor's neck as if he wanted to strangle him, "Well, I'm taking you with me! Digimon Emperor, yeah right!"

"I am a genius, I cannot be defeated by a child like you!"

"Like me? You **are **just like me!" The Digimon Emperor kicked Davis off of him once they skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

"You're a kid just like me!"

"I think not!" The Digimon Emperor shouted, eyes blazing, "Deltamon, Triplex Force!"

Davis let out a cry of fear as the dragon-like Digimon started gathering energy.

"Say goodbye!" The Digimon Emperor cackled.

Suddenly the brunette's eyes narrowed. Right when the blast was about to hit, it suddenly stopped in mid air.

"What the-," The Digimon Emperor gasped.

"Why leave so soon? This party's just getting started! Fire Rocket!"

"Aim for the Dark Ring Flamedramon!" The Dark Ring burnt to ash as Flamedramon's attack hit.

"Now!" TK called to his Digimon.

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!" The Bakemon screamed and scattered like flies under the attacks.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon shouted. The Control Spure collapsed, a cloud of smoke and sand rising up from the rubble.

"Yes!" they all cheered in unison.

"No…NO!" The Digimon Emperor wailed, "What went wrong? My master plan was invincible!" He slowly smirked at Davis, "I see I forgot to factor in that you're one of those all-or-nothing types. I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day!"

"What do you mean twice?" Davis said slowly.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The brunette snarled, running up to them. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"ARGH!" he shouted in pain as the ruby eyed teen smacked him hard (A/N: human not vampire hard) across the face and sending his glasses flying.

"You little!" he spat furiously, before smacking the brunette as hard as he could on the face with his whip. Surprisingly there was no cut or blood on her cheek. It was as if she wasn't even hit at all.

'Why am I protecting that boy? Is just because my parenting instincts came in because it's like protecting Renesme?' thought the brunette.

Everyone looked surprised that there wasn't a scratch on her at all.

"K-Ken?" Davis stuttered, staring at the Digimon Emperor's face.

Ken slowly smirked, "The one and only! Ken Ichijouji! Well, Davis, farewell for now, my worthy adversary, until we meet again, in battle!" He roared with laughter as his Airdramon carried him away.

The older teen looked up as the raven haired villain escaped. She clenched her teeth. Boy, she wished her husband was here right now. ( She misses Edward XD)

"I really looked up to you Ken." Davis whispered as he watched him fly away on the Airdramon's back. "I dreamed of being just like you. And now that I know you're my sworn enemy, all I can say is...and I mean this: YOU CAN KEEP YOUR CRUMMY AUTOGRAPH!"

After that comment, the Digidestined looked the older teen who finally noticed their presence.

"Who are you?" asked Kari.

"Can we talk about this in another place instead?" asked the brunette in a monotone voice.

"Can you at least tell us your name anyway?" asked Yolei.

"Sure. My name is Bella. Bella Cullen." said the teen. Finally revealing her true identity.

/

Me: Cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Boy that was a long 1st chapter.

Yolei: Coming from you. Cause you never typed anything this long.

Me: Yeah. Sorry about those A/N's that popped out of nowhere. I mean some people who haven't watched or read the Twilight Saga has the right to know. Oh yeah for next chapter. There will be more of Bella involved than the Digidestined.

/

Spoilers for chapter 2. Don't like, then don't read this little section:

Me: yeah Chapter 2 is mainly introductions and Bella finding a place to stay that has animals to hunt for. She tries telling the Digidestined about her situation as best as she can without blowing the vampire secret. When the Digidestined are gone, Bella tries to find an abandoned place to stay for a while. So mainly Bella centered for the next chapter.

/

Me: Chapter 4 or 5 will introduce another Cullen. I'm not telling you who it is.

Bella: So this is it for now?

Me: Yup! Don't worry Bella, you'll see Edward soon. I might change the Humor to Romance but maybe not. I just really like the whole Bella/Alice friendship sibling thing because Alice loves messing with Bella. It's too much fun to write. Anyways bye! Read and Review!


	2. Finding A Place To Stay

Me: Ohaiyo, minna.

Yolei: Whoa!

Me: What do you mean whoa?

Cody: Cause you finally updated something.

Me: 0.0…..

Bella: Umm…is she alright

Yolei: Way to go, Cody. You broke her.

Cody: You can't break people, Yolei.

Alice: Yes you can. Well mostly us cause were…

Me: Don't you ever dare say anything.

Alice: Told you, you can't break her.

Yolei: What were you about to say?

Me: Nothing! She said nothing.

Cody: But she was about to say something…

Me: Alright enough of this conversation. Alice you do disclaimer since you're here.

Alice: Co0Ki3Z doesn't own anything except the concept.

Me: Disclaimers piss me off. Anyways on with the story

"…" Talking

'…' _Thoughts_

(…) A/N's or random crap

00000000

Chapter 2- A place to stay

_Real World, Normal POV:_

"You're kidding?" Izzy yelped. "KEN is the Digimon Emperor?"

Cody shook his head. "I just don't know why such a talented and smart person would want to use their gifts for evil…"

"He seemed so nice…" Kari said sadly.

"You know, there was a report about him on the TV yesterday." TK said suddenly. "I saw it on that show, "The Genius Parade."

'_Is there a show actually called that?' _thought Bella trying to keep her poker face on.

"I just can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us," said Kari

"Let's find him!" said Izzy

"What do you mean?" asked Bella, not really understanding his meaning.

"Yeah! We'll track him down, and confront him outside the Digital World."

"Does this plan include a part where we get to eat?" Upamon asked wistfully.

Izzy laughed. "For you, anything!" He frowned suddenly. "Hey, where's Yolei?"

Just then Yolei walked in, smiling and holding a plastic bag. "Sorry I'm late you guys, but look what I brought!"

"Candy!"

"Cookies!"

"Fish!"

"Ice cream, ice cream!"

"You're the best, Yolei!" DemiVeemon mumbled through a mouthful of sweets. "You could be chief of the cafeteria someday!"

"Save some for me!" Poromon cried, as he dove for the plastic bag.

'_They look just like us when we starve,' _thought Bella.

Yolei shook her head. "I'm surprised they didn't tear my arm off…oh, by the way, there's an article about Ken in the paper."

"Let me see!" Davis demanded, snatching it from her.

"HEY!" Yolei shouted angrily, "You gave me a paper cut."

Davis glanced at the newspaper and scowled. "That's him all right."

"His smile makes him look so gentle…" Kari said, staring at the paper.

TK snorted. "Yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you, Kari!"

"Let me see it." Izzy said, reaching for the newspaper. "Oh…I've seen this kid before. He was on the news a few weeks ago."

Yolei sighed dreamily. "He's so handsome…and I bet he could reprogram my computer anyday!"

"Are you crazy?" Davis spat. "He may be a genius but that kid's sick in the head."

Yolei smirked. "He's not just smart-he's also really cute."

"And he's also really athletic!" Cody put in.

Davis just about exploded. "Hey, I'm just at good at sports as that guy is!"

"Ok, ok, Davis!" Izzy said hurriedly. "Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

'_He's way more old fashioned than Edward,' _giggled Bella softly of the thought.

"What are knickers?" Davis asked, frowning.

"…Never mind." He turned back to the computer screen. "I'll use my map program to locate where that apartment in the picture of Ken is."

Yolei looked at the apartment building in the paper. "Looks like a nice place to live!"

"Yeah, if living next to a sadistic kid who wants to take over the world is nice." Davis grumbled.

"If my calculations are correct," Izzy said, pressing buttons on his computer, "Ken should live right about…here!"

"Hey, I know that area!" Kari said, pointing at it.

"You smudged my screen!" Izzy snapped.

"I think there's an apartment building right under Kari's fingerprint." Davis said, staring at the screen.

"By the Way, who is she?" Izzy asked, looking at the older teen.

"My name's Bella Cullen," repeated the brunette from before.

"Can you at least tell us about yourself?" asked Kari.

'_I have to think fast. I can't tell them the truth. I have to lie. It's the only way to protect all of us,' _thought Bella.

"Umm…my family and I just moved from Forks, Washington a few days ago. My parents…love traveling to different places and learn different cultures. Umm…two of my siblings went to South America so…my other two siblings and my boyfriend came with my parents to…keep the company," explained Bella.

'_Well at least not all of it was lies,'_ thought Bella.

"That's cool! By the way, how old are you? You look older than all of us," said Yolei.

"Just thinking about it, she actually looks older than Joe," said Kari.

"I'm nineteen," said Bella, trying not to say how old she really was now.

"Whoa! She is older than all of us," said Yolei.

"Yup. I'm in college right now," said Bella.

"Nice! Hey are you coming with us?" asked Davis.

"Umm…can't. I still have to help my folks unpack," said Bella.

"Oh, that's okay. You don't mind us going to your house sometime once you're all done, right?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Bella, "I guess I'll head off already. Call me if you have any news," said Bella as she started walking out the door.

"Sure, Bella. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye," said Yolei.

"Bye, everyone," said Bella as she finally closed the door.

00000000

"How the hell I'm I supposed to find a house to live in while I'm here. I hardly even have money," muttered Bella in the cool streets.

It's been hours since she left the school, Bella needed to find an actual house to live in for a while. So far most of the abandoned houses are very worn down. None of them seemed to be close to the woods either.

When Bella was about to give up, she saw a rather average looking house that looked like no one lived in it for about 2 or 3 years. It was a rather beautiful house if it was cleaned up. It was 2 stories and had many windows. It was very modern. It looked almost similar to the Cullen's house back in Forks. The best part about it was that it was very near the entrance to the woods.

Bella went on the porch steps and saw a front door mat bellow her. She looked under the mat and saw a very shiny golden key. She grabbed the key and placed it on the keyhole of the front door. She was pleased when she saw that it was the key to the house. With the sound heard that the door unlocked, Bella opened the door, and went inside.

Even though the inside was bare, Bella thought it was perfect. Luckily the water and the electricity were working just fine. All the bedrooms were pretty big. There were 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a study, and an empty.

'_Weird, it's like our house back in Forks,' _thought Bella as she took one last look around the house.

"How am I going to buy all the stuff I need to make it look like my house. Wait, hold on," said Bella to herself as she started pulling out her wallet from her pants pocket.

She opened her wallet and was surprised at what she saw. She had 5 credit cards containing 4,000 dollars in each of them. Alice had given them to her each Christmas.

"Thank god, Alice you're a life saver," said Bella. She left the house, taking the house key with her, so she can shop the necessary items to get the house in place.

00000000

"Looks like now I need to get a job so I can start buying more stuff for the house and buy some food to look like I'm eating it," muttered Bella to herself as she smiled at her progress.

It's been a day and she already had a lot of stuff done to make the house look complete. There were couches in the living room with a small coffee table in the middle and an average size flat screen. In the kitchen there were plates, cups, and a microwave that looked decent. She mostly needed more money to get all the bedrooms, the study, and the empty room set up. She only managed part of the money for her bedroom since it was more expensive to buy items for the bedroom.

Her bed was average size with a night stand, a little flat screen, and some hangers in her closet.

"All that's left before I can find a job is to buy some decent clothes at the mall," said Bella.

At least she had 700 dollars left over from everything. As she was about to close the door, she looked back at the house with a smile on her face.

"I'm actually going to like it here," said Bella as she slowly closed the door behind her and headed off to the mall not even thinking about the next day.

00000000

Me: sorry if it was shorter than the last one. I couldn't think of more ideas for this.

Bella: You did your best.

Me: At least you're happy that you got a cool house. Anyways I forgot to add in the pairings last chapter. I could've sworn that I added them. Oh sorry about misspelling Carlisle's and Renesmee's name last chapter. Anyways next chapter is a little bit of Bella in the beginning before going back to the Digidestined's storyline. This whole chapter with Bella took place during episode 9 so yeah next chapter were getting back on track and the 4th chapter were going to out of the storyline to introduce another Cullen then going back to the storyline in the same chapter. Also if you are visioning the whole story in your head, there's this person on deviantart who made twilight fanart before the first movie even came out. The Bella she drew actually looks a little better than Kristen. So try to imagine that Bella in this story since she makes more sense in being in this story. Sorry if I offended any Kristen Stewart fans though ^_^. So that's it for now.

Peace!

R&R


End file.
